The Internet of Things (“IoT”) may be loosely characterized as the interaction and communication between various physical objects. The physical objects are typically embedded with computing and communication capabilities.
The physical objects, or IoT devices, may include refrigerators, lights, smartphones, smartwatches, computers, laptops, tablets, sinks, hot water heaters, coffee machines, ovens, vehicles, thermostats and any other suitable objects.
Each of the IoT devices may be configured to communicate with other IoT devices. Because IoT devices are manufactured by different manufacturers using various manufacturing standards in multiple locations, it may be difficult to instantiate communication between devices. Therefore, many times, manufacturers use simple, legacy protocols to facilitate communication between the various IoT devices.
IoT devices, such as a tablet, smartphone or laptop, may have access to and/or include sensitive information. Communications between IoT devices may include the sensitive information. Thus, it may be imperative to secure all communications between the IoT devices to maintain the confidentiality of the sensitive information.
Therefore, it may be desirable to transform the communications into self-segmented blocks prior to transmission. It may be further desirable for the self-segmented blocks to preserve the confidentiality of communication between IoT devices.